dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceratosaurus
The biggest species of Ceratosaurus is C. dentisulcatus, at over 7 meters long. General Statistics *Name: nasicornis *Name Meaning: Horned Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 6 meters (20 feet) *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Classification: Ceratosauria --> Ceratosauridae *Place Found: Colorado and Utah, USA; Portugal *Describer: Marsh; 1884 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1600 *Technique: 600 **Compatibility: Tab 3 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 770 **Scissors/Paper: 415 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English Series 2; Taiwanese New Series) **Heroic Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 孤高の三本角 **English: The Aloof Three-Horn **Taiwanese: 孤傲的三隻角 *Card Rarity: Bronze *Altered Forms: Super Ceratosaurus Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-18) **2nd Edition (009-竜) **6th Edition (014-竜; Tie Type) **2007 1st Edition (009-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (009-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (012-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg (EGG-006-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (008-竜; Heroic Type) **Non-sale North American Egg II (EGG-012-竜) **Non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-18) **1st Edition (Dino-18) **5th Edition (014-Dino; Tie Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (009-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (012-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-18) **1st Edition Extension (龍-18) **4th Edition (014-龍; Tie Type) **New 1st Edition (009-龍; Crisis Type) **New 2nd Edition (012-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg Ceratosaurus Card 3.jpg|Ceratosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Ceratosaurus Card 06 1st.png|Ceratosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) (Bronze shine visible) Ceratosaurus Card 06 1st back.png|Back of Ceratosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Ceratosaurus Card 5.jpg|Ceratosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Ceratosaurus Card 4.png|Ceratosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Ceratosaurus_card.jpg|Ceratosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) D 18 loc.jpg|Ceratosaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) dino18-b.jpg|Back of Ceratosaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Ceratosaurus Card 6.jpg|Ceratosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) CeratoS22nd.JPG|Ceratosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) CeratoS22ndback.JPG|Back of Ceratosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) CeratoTai.jpg|Ceratosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Jonathan (no team), Alpha Gang, Wild, Rex Owen (D-Team) *Location: Sanjo City Mega-Mall; Zeta Point *Debut: Downtown Runaround **Appeared In: 10, 12-13, 20 (recap), 27, 47 (flashback), 49, 75 (idea) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Styracosaurus *Other: It was the only dinosaur card summoned by the D-Team that wasn't one of their main dinosaurs (before fighting the Black T-Rex). TCG Stats Ceratosaurus (DKPM) *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-012/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd/New 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. If this Dinosaur has its figure on it when it wins a battle, remove its figure. Then, look at the top card of your opponent's deck. You can put that card on the top or bottom of their deck. Ceratosaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1900 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-071/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 10 anime scene *Other Forms: Alpha Ceratosaurus *Other: It's odd word choice for its flavor text to say "front feet" in reference to a bipedal creature. *Flavor Text: This carnivore from the Jurassic period had three horns on its head. It also had four toes on its front feet and a bit of armor on its back. War Cry Ceratosaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTB-038/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 13 anime scene *Flavor Text: It's believed that the Ceratosaurus was a good swimmer and that it preyed on fish and crocodiles. It also hunted dinosaurs like the Apatosaurus. Whirling Ceratosaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTA-038/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S2 1st/New 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;Storm :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, your opponent loses 1 Life Point. Anime Dinosaur King It was in the dinosaur card folio that Jonathan was selling in Downtown Runaround, and Rex briefly summoned him to check if the cards were real. However, the Alpha Gang stole the book and brought the cards to Dr. Z. In Alpha's Zeta Point, Ceratosaurus' card was accidentally activated by Helga's vacuum, which led to him running across Zeta Point with no means of escape until he was cornered by Terry, Spiny, and Tank, Terry defeating him with Neck Crusher, but the D-Team had arrived and Rex managed to grab the card. After a cliffhanger of their dinosaurs getting defeated and stolen, Rex summoned him to scare off the Alpha Gang and allow the D-Team to escape, but he was captured by Dr. Z again. His card was later again retrieved along with the D-Team's main dinos before they could be put in the Alpha Controller, and he was summoned along with them to even the odds in their battle to escape Zeta Point, where he managed to defeat Styracosaurus without a Move Card. After that, he was recalled and taken back to the D-Lab. Another Ceratosaurus was seen in Carnival of Chaos in the Alpha Gang's amusement park, but it went berserk due to a lack of food when its control device failed. It was eventually returned to a card by a pet-sized Chomp, Ace, or Paris knocking off its control device and was retrieved by an Alpha Droid. Tricks of the Traitor shows the first Ceratosaurus in a brief flashback being caught by the Ancients to be converted into a card. In the season finale, Rex summoned the first Ceratosaurus again to help to fight against the Black T-Rex, but he was defeated along with Megaraptor after it kicked them away when they tried rushing it. Mesozoic Meltdown When Seth explained the origin of the Cosmos Stones in Bad Deal, a Ceratosaurus was seen among a crowd of dinosaurs looking up at the approaching meteor. Personality Not much is known about Ceratosaurus' personality as it didn't have a full episode of roaming wild, but it appeared to be a more peaceful dinosaur, attempting to escape Terry and the others instead of fighting back, though it gladly attacked the Alpha Trio in retaliation for defeating it when let loose against them by Rex. He doesn't appear to be a strong fighter, but managed to defeat Styracosaurus without a Move Card (in a shoving match that happened mostly offscreen). Dinosaur War! showed that Ceratosaurus could act rashly since he and the first Megaraptor attacked the Black T-Rex very early in the fight, even though he was much larger and stronger than them and defeated them both in the same hit. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade & anime comments: **Japanese: 頭に３本の角を持つ肉食恐竜だ。前足のゆびは４本、せなかには小さなよろいがあった。 **English: A carnivore with three horns. It has four fingers and some armor on its back. **Taiwanese: 在頭部有著三隻角的肉食恐龍,前腳有四隻腳趾,背上有著小小的盔甲。 *It is the first Bronze rarity Wind Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Carnotaurus, Utahraptor, Allosaurus, Neovenator, Monolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Megaraptor, Deltadromeus, Eustreptospondylus, and Sinraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Wind Egg card. *Along with Styracosaurus, Stegosaurus, Maiasaura, Albertosaurus, and Brachyceratops, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale North American Egg II card. *Along with Torvosaurus, Baryonyx, Torosaurus, Edmontonia, and Shantungosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze card. *Ceratosaurus is the first dinosaur from the Jurassic Period that was shown in the anime. **At 10 episodes in and being one of the three smallest dinosaurs so far, it's ironic considering that the theme song has the lyrics, "Jurassic giants at your command". *In the DS Game, Laura used a Ceratosaurus to battle against Max and Rex. *It is the only dinosaur that the Alpha Gang caught, but didn't use (because his card was activated before they could summon him, the D-Team reclaimed him when he was defeated by Terry, and later again stole his card from Dr. Z). **Though unused against the D-Team, Stegosaurus was eventually summoned by Laura to face the Black T-Rex, so was technically used by the Alpha Gang. *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, Fukuisaurus, Jobaria, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. Gallery Ceratosaurus 3.jpg|Ceratosaurus chasing the Alpha Gang in Zeta Point Dinosaur Extinction B.jpg|Ceratosaurus watching the approaching meteor Cera nagoya.gif|Ceratosaurus in NagoyaTV Wind_Power_TCG_Card.jpg|Ceratosaurus on the Wind Power TCG card CeratosaurusSkeleton.jpg|Ceratosaurus skeleton (with outdated tail-dragging pose) Navigation Category:D-Team Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang